Secret Bey Story
by Mall0w
Summary: Vous pensiez en avoir fini avec cette émission de télé-réalité ? Ah ah, non. C'est tellement drôle. Parodie de Secret Story, personnages OOC, sûrement des couples tordus aussi (si y'en a qui tiennent).


Secret Bey Story saison 1, ça commence maintenant !  
Ecrit avec amour et patience par Nothing-But-The-Hate, Twask et moi-même ...  
Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Premier Prime**

 _Ils sont 20 candidats ... Ils n'auront qu'un objectif ... protéger leur secret, tout en essayant de découvrir ceux des autres. A la fin, seul l'un d'entre eux remportera l'aventure, et la somme 150 000 euros. Mais la finale est encore loin, et pour remporter l'aventure, les candidats devrons percer les multiples mystères qui entourent la maison des secrets. L'aventure commence ... maintenant. C'est tout, pour le moment._

Le nuage de fumée se dissipait, laissant apparaître le célèbre œil sur l'écran géant, et public, surexcité, commença à crier.

Ici la voix. Ce soir, débute pour vous et pour les habitants, la première saison de secret bey story. Alors, qui saura décoder tout les mystères de la maison des secrets ? Votre aventure de l'été (automne?/hiver?/printemps? ) commence maintenant.

Benjamin le présentateur DJ, apparut le micro à la main avec la musique de secret story en fond sonore.

\- Bonsoir à tous et bienvenue, nous ne sommes pas en direct - mais on s'en fout, c'est pas comme si c'était une vrai émission ! Secret bey story saison 1, c'est parti ! Ah, notre premier candidat viens d'arriver, il s'appelle Dynamis, accueillons-le comme il se doit ! Qui est-il ? Portrait du premier habitant de secret bey story, profitez !

 _Ici la voix. Durant une période plus ou moins longue, la voix a ouvert son œil sur ses futurs candidats afin de percer leurs mystères. C'est à Bordeaux que la voix a croisé la route de Dynamis, un jeune homme souriant et plein de vie. Mais, sous ses airs joyeux, se cache une personne très sérieuse et appliquée. Dynamis est coiffeur, mais méfiez-vous des apparences ... il est très viril, et étant le fils d'un champion olympique, il a fait du sport son quotidien, espérant sûrement se remplumer un peu, mais ses efforts n'ont pas encore été récompensés ... Mais sa personnalité a de multiples facettes, et ses goûts sont parfois ... décalés. Comme le fait qu'il soit un grand fan des One Direction. Ou bien le grand intérêt qu'il porte pour les oiseaux - il souhaite devenir ornithologue -..._  
 _Dynamis, bienvenue dans l'antre de la voix._

\- Salut !

 _La voix t'a observé, et elle est très intriguée par ta personnalité Mais plus encore ... par ton physique._

\- Oh, on me le dit souvent ... à la base, ma mère voulait une fille, et en grandissant ça a donné ... ça.

 _Intéressant... Et Dynamis, comment compte tu te comporter avec les autres habitants de la maison ?_

\- Je pense que je vais surtout user de mes charmes pour leur soutirer des informations, et découvrir leurs secrets ...

 _La voix voit que tu ne manque pas de confiance en toi ..._

\- Bien sûr que non. Je n'ai peur de rien, et je réussis toujours à obtenir ce que je veux.

 _Pour le première fois dans secret bey story ( en même temps ça vient de commencer ), la voix a décidé de confier une mission très spéciale à l'un de ses habitants. Dynamis, tu vas dès à présent ... devoir te travestir._

\- ... hein ?

 _Deux. La voix pense que tu sauras mener à bien cette mission, grâce à tes atouts physique et ton incroyable jeu d'acteur. Avant d'intégrer la maison des secrets, tu vas suivre les esthéticiennes, pour un petit relooking. C'est tout, pour le moment._

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dynamis réapparu en se trémoussant sur la musique " I'm a barbie girl " , provoquant une nouvelle fois les cris du public.

\- Heu ... à part les vêtements, je ne vois pas trop de différence ... dit Benjamin.

 _Parfait. Dynamis, dès à présent, ton secret sera : Je suis un homme. Tu peux maintenant intégrer la maison des secrets._

\- Bien ! Dynamis vient donc de passer le seuil de sa nouvelle maison dans laquelle il est encore seul pour le moment, mais ça ne va pas durer ! Qui sera le prochain à le rejoindre ?  
La foule oppressée d'impatience et de joie. Se retournant d'un mouvement incoordonné et désordonné vers l'écran surplombant la salle, déjà balayée de fumigène blancs recouvrant les têtes agitée dépassant des rebords de la scène. Il apparu alors sur l'écran un paysage familier à tous, car représentant la capitale française.

 _C'est à Paris, dans un salon de coiffure réputé, que la Voix a croisé le chemin de Sophie, une jeune fille pleine de talent et de vie, qui n'aspire qu'à une chose ; ouvrir sa propre affaire. Il est clair que 150 000 euros ne seraient pas de trop pour permettre à concrétiser ce rêve..._

\- Je ne m'arrêterai pas à la somme finale ; c'est toutes les cagnottes que je vais leur soutirer.

 _La Voix comprend que tu es déterminée. Mais jusqu'où irais-tu pour remporter la compétition ?_

\- En tant une coiffeuse, je sais exactement comment m'y prendre avec les gens... hommes ou femmes. S'ils croient avoir la moindre chance, ils font une grave erreur.

 _En effet, tu sembles prête à commettre le pire pour assurer tes arrières. Sophie, tu n'es pas sans ignorer que tu es l'une des seules candidates à n'avoir toujours aucun secret. Une idée ?_

\- Peu importe, tant que c'est dans mes capacités... et ça le sera forcément.  
Après cette franche présentation provenant de la jeune femme aux lèvres desquelles tout le monde étaient restés suspendus, l'attention revint auprès du présentateur Benjamin qui, enjoué, annonça d'une voie forte :  
\- Parfait ! Nous avons donc une candidate de plus qui se lance dans l'aventure ! Mais une candidate sans secret étant inenvisageable, tournons-nous immédiatement vers l'écran pour connaître l'élément ou le fait qu'elle devra garder caché pour les mois à venir !  
Les regards se retournèrent de nouveau vers l'écran géant et le silence fut de mise.

 _Cette année encore, loin de son chez-lui natal, à Lyon,que la Voix a fait la rencontre d'un étranger à l'accent... familier. Wales, jeune étudiant anglais en médecine, venu préparer ses examens en France, n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire pour se cultiver que de venir participer à notre émission. Mais quelles sont ses motivations ?_

\- La fac', les études, c'est pour la famille et mon futur. Si je gagne, je pourrai oublier tout ça et me mettre à ma vraie passion.

 _A savoir... ?_

\- La peinture.

 _L'aventure comptera donc un artiste. Hm, dis-nous en plus._

\- Comme à peu prêt tout le monde, j'ai toutes les chances de gagner les 150 000 euros. Seulement, eux, je doute qu'ils atteignent les 100 de Q.I, donc c'est un avantage en ma faveur.

 _Intéressant. Tu ne manques pas de confiance en toi, mais sans secret officiel, ton mental peut vite se retrouver changé pour le bien de ta couverture, n'est-ce pas ?_

\- Tant que ça n'implique pas de passer pour un imbécile, je pourrai tout faire.

 _C'est ce que nous te souhaitons tous, Wales. Sans plus attendre, découvrons ensemble quelle tache t'incombera pendant ton séjour entre ces murs._

Sur le plateau apparurent alors deux ombres distinctes, séparées par un grand mur amovible, les empêchant de se contemplait. Déjà face à face, il semblaient chacun dévorer le mur des yeux ou se jeter sur lui dans l'espoir de le voir s'abaisser

 _Ici la voix. Afin de mener à bien votre mission, il sera d'abord primordial que vous vous connaissiez un minimum. Wales, Sophie ; faites-vous-face._

Le mur s'abaissa alors. La mine du jeune homme parut perplexe, alors que la jeune fille s'illumina de ravissement. Très à son aise, elle s'écria :  
\- Hey, mais t'es pas si mal que ça, en fait !  
\- M-Merci...  
Tendant se main à la française, Wales entama les présentations ;  
\- Enchanté. Wales.  
Elle répondit pas un sourire et la lui serra volontiers.  
\- Sophie ! C'est cool de te voir ! Il parait qu'on va partager un secret, je me demande bien ce que ça peut être...

 _Sophie, Wales, si vous êtes isolés tous les deux en cette unique pièce, c'est pour une raison évidente ; vous serez détenteurs d'un secret commun._

\- Ouais, ouais, si on pouvait abréger... grogna l'anglais.

 _A partir de maintenant, vous devrez vous présenter aux autres habitants de la maison comme un couple d'amoureux._

\- A-Ah... ?  
\- Ça a l'air sympa !  
\- Moi... ? Faire équipe avec cette furie... ?  
\- Ça te rattrapera bien ! On commence quand ?

 _Wales, Sophie, bien que vous ignoriez tout l'un de l'autre, vous serez aujourd'hui un jeune couple prêt à tout pour remporter l'aventure. Il ne tiendra qu'à vous de faire plus ample connaissance, ou au contraire, n'être en ''parfaite entente'' qu'en apparence._

\- Ouais ! Ça me plait, ça ! Ça me parle, surtout !

 _Vous pouvez dés maintenant intégrer la maison._

\- Parfait ! A présent, on connaît les premiers habitants, on connaît la maison [ enfin, on ne l'a pas décrite, mais elle est belle et grande, comme vous vous l'imaginez sans doute. ], reste à connaître les secrets ! Alors, voulez-vous les connaître ? questionna Benjamin avec un sourire.  
\- Ouuiiiiii ! hurla le public.

 _Ici la voix. La voix va vous révéler deux nouveaux secrets ... des mots-clés incompréhensibles apparurent à l'écran, accompagnés d'une musique angoissante._ **Je suis prince d'Égypte**. **Je suis dealer.**

\- Oh ! Quels secrets incroyables ... ( ...-ment cons ... ) ! Attention, ces secrets n'appartiennent pas forcément aux deux candidats que nous allons vous présentez ... ils sont d'ailleurs déjà là, faîtes un tonnerre d'applaudissement à Tsubasa et Yu !  
\- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! hurla en chœur le public ( enfin, les membres féminins du publics ).

 _Ici la voix. Durant une période plus ou moins longue, la voix a ouvert son œil sur ses futurs candidats afin de percer leurs mystères, et son regard s'est posé sur Tsubasa, un jeune homme talentueux qui a réussi dans la vie, grâce à ses qualités physiques plutôt qu'intellectuelles. Tsubasa est mannequin, il vit à New-York. Ses amis disent de lui que c'est une personne très ... belle. Et gentille. Ayant vécu seul, et dans la rue pendant la majeure partie de son enfance, Tsubasa est très autonome. [ note de la prod : On a pas trouvé d'autres qualités, désolés. ]_  
 _Tsubasa, la voix t'as observée, et elle se demande bien à quoi tu vas servir dans la maison ..._

\- Bah ... je sais pas en fait, je voulais juste me faire des amis ... dit le jeune homme en faisant voler ses longs cheveux argentés d'un gracieux mouvement d'épaule.

 _... Et ?_

\- Et ... gagner ? Nan mais parce que faut pas rester dans les clichés... quand on est mannequin, on gagne quoi ? Trois mille euros par mois ? Même pas. Moi j'en gagne plus, mais pour payer mon coiffeur, dix mille euros par mois c'est vraiment pas assez... si je gagne, je pourrais m'acheter le lisseur à cheveux que j'ai vu dans le magazine, celui qui lisse les cheveux super vite, parce que j'ai les cheveux qui bouclent en fait, et c'est vraiment galère après le matin, parce qu'avec un lisseur normal ça me prend tellement de temps que j'ai pas le temps de déjeuner, et c'est important de prendre un petit déjeuner le matin, c'est mon médecin qui me l'a dit, et donc je vis en colocation avec mon pote qui est coiffeur, et il super cher, en plus il prend tout mes miel pops, je suis obligé de manger les nesquiks après, et j'aime vraiment pas, donc des fois je mange pas, et je me fais engueuler par mon médecin parce que je fais des crises d'hypoglycémie, et donc après je mange beaucoup pour que ça n'arrive plus, sauf qu'après je me fais engueuler par mon boss, parce qu'elle dit que je m'engraisse et qu'un mannequin ça doit être mince, donc j'arrête de trop manger pendant les repas mais j'essaye quand même de prendre un petit déjeuner, des corn-flakes parce que j'aime bien ça et pas mon coloc', donc il ne peut pas me les prendre, sauf que je prend du temps à les manger, résultat même lui n'a pas le temps de me lisser les cheveux, je suis donc obligé de me faire un chignon après ... [ CENSURE ] ... et donc c'est pour ça que je dois gagner.

 _... D'accord._

[ Petit message à la production : la prochaine fois, n'attendez pas avant de censurer. Pitié. ]

 _Bon. Ici la voix, qui s'est rendue à Berlin, où elle a croisé la route de Yu, un jeune garçon de ... non, on ne peut pas dire son âge [ il n'est pas majeur, il n'est pas censé être là, mais chuuut ~ ]. Très populaire sur son lieu de travail ( le bac à sable ), respecté par tout ses collègues ( ses petits camarades ), loué par son boss ( sa maîtresse ), ce jeune garçon au visage angélique à vraiment tout pour plaire._

\- Aha, merci la voix, mais t'a encore rien vu !

 _Comment compte tu te conduire dans la maison des secrets ?_

\- Et bien, vu mon secret, je pense que je vais surtout bien profiter de l'aventure et mettre un peu d'ambiance dans la maison...

 _Très bien Yu, Tsubasa, vous pouvez à présent rentrer dans la maison des secrets._

Yu et Tsubasa rentrèrent donc dans la maison, où les attendait Dynamis.  
\- Bonjour, prononça Dynamis d'une voix mélodieuse et étonnement aiguë. Je suis Dynamis, mais vous pouvez m'appelez... " Dyna ".  
\- Enchanté, répondit Tsubasa après avoir fait la bise à la " jeune femme " en parfait gentleman, Tsubasa.  
\- Moi c'est Yu, enchanté aussi, dit le petit blond en souriant chaleureusement. Dis donc, elle est vachement belle la maison !  
\- Oui ! Il y'a même un jacuzzi ! répondit joyeusement Dyna ( allez, on va l'appeler comme ça pour lui faire plaisir ).

 _Bien. Pendant que les premiers candidats font connaissance, la voix va vous révéler un nouveau secret :_ **je suis cannibale.**

\- Oh ! Un cannibale dans la maison des secrets ! L'aventure s'annonce ... palpitante, dit Benjamin, une lueur sadique brillant dans ses yeux. [ ndp : aucun candidat n'a été/ne sera maltraité durant le tournage, et ils nous nous assurons que chacun repartira entier. ] A présent, quatre nouveau candidats vont faire leur entrée dans la maison, je vous de faire un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour Madoka, Gingka, Kyoya et Ryuga !  
\- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! cria le public en apercevant les silhouettes des candidats dans la fumée, bougeant sur la chanson " I'm sexy and I know it ".

 _Durant un an, la voix à ouvert son œil sur ses futurs candidats afin de percer leurs mystères. C'est à Amsterdam que la voix à rencontré Madoka, une magnifique jeune femme joyeuse et souriante. En dehors de son métier de gynécologue, l'activité qui occupe le plus clair de son temps est la mécanique. Madoka s'est découvert cette passion en aidant son père, qui travaille dans un magasin de voitures._  
 _Madoka, comment compte tu te comporter dans la maison ?_

\- J'essaierai d'être sage, promis, dit-elle en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Elle accompagna son geste par un clin d'oeil suggestif.

 _La voix s'est aussi rendue au Panama, ou elle a croisé la route de Kyoya, un jeune homme charismatique et mystérieux._

\- Enchanté, fit le jeune homme en s'inclinant.  
Sur le grand écran, apparut une petite vidéo montrant Kyoya somnolant sur un arbre.

 _... La voix voit que tu aime la nature._

\- Oui, répondit-il en souriant, j'ai toujours vécu proche de la nature.  
En effet, ses parents travaillant pour diverses organisations telles que Greenpeace ou WWF, Kyoya a très vite appris à respecter l'environnement.

 _Kyoya, comment compte tu te comporter avec les autres habitants ?_

\- Je veillerai à ce qu'ils ne laissent pas tout le temps allumé le robinet quand ils se brosseront les dents ou feront la vaisselle, et la lumière quand ils sortiront d'une pièce ! répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux verts, déterminé.

 _Bien. Heureusement qu'on a des candidats comme ça ... continuons._  
 _C'est à Sydney, en Australie que la voix à découvert Gingka. Ce jeune garçon un peu étrange mais plein de vie loge dans un studio en centre-ville, en collocation avec un ami. Ginga est serveur dans un restaurant, où son charme ( malgré sa coiffure plus qu'étrange ) ne cesse de séduire les clientes/clients._  
 _Gingka, comment compte tu t'en sortir dans la maison des secrets ?_

\- Heu ... je sais pas ...

 _Tu semble hésitant..._

\- Je ne le suis pas !

 _Hum. Passons._  
 _La moitié des participants ont déjà pénétré dans la maison des secrets et, comme vous le constatez, le public est au comble... de l'excitation..._  
 _La voix va maintenant vous présenter un candidat des plus hors norme. Elle a suivi son chemin depuis les Etats-Unis, où il réside dans un petit appartement._

A l'écran apparu alors une ombre. Une coupe de cheveux en pics sur un visage que l'on devinait féroce. Son cou était entouré de quelque chose, comme une cape, qui couvrait elle aussi deux épaules fortes.

 _La voix vous présente donc Ryuga, jeune salarié de sa ville, populaire pour ses services...Radicaux..._

-Je ne fais jamais dans la demi-mesure, retentit une voie nasillarde alors qu'à l'écran, l'image s'éclaircit pour laisser apparaître un garçon aux yeux lumineux et ambrés, fixant la caméra d'un air qui semblait démentir une certaine envie de l'engloutir.  
\- Oh-ho ! Nous avons ici un participant qui parait assez...ravageur ! réussit à articuler le présentateur Benjamin sur le plateau. Caché derrière l'un des piliers de décoration, on pouvait sentir sa peur, bien que celui qui la suscitait, à savoir Ryuga, se trouvait bien loin de lui...

 _La voix a cru comprendre, Ryuga, qu'en dépit de ton métier à plein temps, tes moyens étaient assez moindre..._

-Et alors ? J'ai pas besoin de luxe. Tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est de tout balayer sur mon passage.  
La voix remarque aussi que ton appartement laisse entrevoir des tenues assez... Osées.. Tu as donc déjà eu à porter ce genre de vêtements ?  
\- Certains clients sont exigeants, répond Ryuga, les mains plongées dans la vaisselle, j'ai parfois était amené à céder à certains caprices, mais je m'en fout, tant que je peux tout balayer sur mon passage...

 _Bien. La voix comprend ton excitation. Elle te permet, dès à présent, d'intégrer la maison des secrets..._

De puissants fumigènes balayèrent le passage se trouvant devant une grande porte qui s'éleva pour laisser place à une silhouette massive avançant, les poings serrés, vers l'entrée de la maison. Tremblant, le présentateur Benjamin s'approche. Il tend le micro d'une main et, avant d'ouvrir la bouche, se prend en pleine figure de la part de Ryuga:  
-... T'as parkinson ?  
Ryuga n'attend pas un seconde de plus et avance vers l'entrée. Alors que le présentateur tente de le rattraper en criant : "Attendez, vous n'avez pas répondu à mes questions !" pour finalement se rétamer lamentablement sur le plateau, on entend Ryuga grommeler :  
-De tout façon, je les balaierait tous...  
\- Bien. laissons à présent ces 4 candidats pénétrer dans la maison et faire connaissance avec les habitants déjà présents pour découvrir quatre nouveaux secrets ( qui nous vous le rappelons, ne sont pas forcément associés avec les candidats que nous venons de présenter ) : **Je suis un ancien terroriste. Je viens d'une autre planète. Je suis nymphomane. Je suis analphabète et illettré.** Bon sang ... mais qui s'est occupé du casting, bordel ? grogna Benjamin en se facepalmant. Tant pis ...

 _Ici la voix... 9 candidats ont déjà passé le seuil de leur nouvelle demeure, mais qu'en est-il des participants restants ?_

\- Cher public, annonça Benjamin d'une voix forte, se tournant vers la caméra, un autre de nos compétiteurs vient d'arriver ! On entend d'ici la foule qui crie son nom, la Voix, on vous laisse vous occuper des présentations !

Après cette courte pose, le temps que Ryuga prenne ses marques à l'intérieur de la maison des secrets, le public, dans une cohue incessante, de nouveaux coups de coudes pour savoir qui serait le mieux placé pour assister à l'apparition du nouveau personnage, une pluie de cris incompréhensibles et le déplacement des projecteurs sur toute la scène, finissant braqués sur le grand écran, la présentation put commencer.

 _La voix a été suivre à la trace et pendant plusieurs mois un jeune homme répondant au nom de Jack. Bien que, pour beaucoup, ce nom évoque une forte dose d'hémoglobine, Jack est tout le contraire de ce qu'il pourrait laisser penser. Ouvert d'esprit, sympathique, et à l'écoute, il travaille en tant que vétérinaire dans l'East-End, à Londres, là où les plus démunis louent ses services gratuitement. C'est un ami des bêtes, qui ne saurait tolérer que du mal soit fait aux petites créatures qu'il chérit tant... malgré un passé pour le moins... mouvementé... N'est-ce pas, Jack ?_

L'image d'un homme, assez grand de taille, doté d'une coloration de cheveux douteuse, d'un mauve violacé à certains endroits, apparut sur la surface lisse du téléviseur sur-mesure de la scène. Le dénommé Jack, à l'aise, habillé d'un smoking noir, entreprit de répondre ;

\- Je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai fait, c'est vrai... mais c'est du passé. J'ai avoué, et faute avouée à moitié pardonnée. Donc on me pardonne pour une centaine de vies. Les autres... en revanche... soupira-t-il passivement, haussant tout juste les épaules.

 _Cette trace de ton passé pourrait-elle influencer ton attitude au cours de l'émission ?_

\- Elle va dicter chacune de mes façons de faire, j'en suis pratiquement sûr... C'est ce qu'on appelle l'instinct de survie !  
Mais, Jack, ton tempérament passif sans doute hérité des anglais saurait-il se montrer changé au cours de l'aventure ?  
\- Hélas, même s'ils n'en sont pas vraiment... les gens qui participent à Secret Bey Story sont parfois de vraies bêtes... ! Je ne devrais pas avoir à trop changer mon comportement pour les comprendre !

 _Comment comptes-tu mettre toutes les chances de ton côté ?_

\- Je vais reprendre mes vielles mauvaises habitudes. Je devrai fureter, écouter aux portes, au risque de passer pour suspect. Et... disons que si je venais à être grillé... je saurais répliquer...

 _Excellent, Jack. Il semble évident qu'apprendre son métier à un professionnel tel que toi est inutile. Tu peux rentrer dans ta nouvelle maison, tout en gardant à l'esprit de garder ton secret le mieux caché possible ; bonne chance, et surtout ; amuse-toi bien..._

\- J'y compte bien ! Ils vont voir comment on vit, dans l'East-End !  
Sur ces mots, le nouvel arrivant passa le seuil du loft, laissant la porte se refermer derrière lui dans un claquement sonore significatif de sa présence en les lieux.

\- Accueillons maintenant deux nouveaux candidats. Ces deux jeunes gens qui vont entrer viennent dans la maison sont frère et sœur ... mais c'est un secret, continua Benjamin avec un clin d'œil.

 _Ici la voix. Hikaru et King originaires de Grèce, sont jumeaux ... Ils sont très proches, malgré le fait qu'ils n'ont rien en commun ( à part le jour de leur naissance bien sûr ). Alors qu'Hikaru vient d'obtenir son brevet de pilote d'avion de chasse, King pose pour des magazines érotiques ( miam :3 )._  
 _Hikaru, King, êtes-vous prêts à pénétrer dans la maison des secret ?_

\- Bien sûr.  
\- Oui ... répondit à son tour Hikaru, qui avait rougi à l'entente du mot "pénétrer" (cochonne).

 _Parfait._

\- Bien, les deux prochain candidats sont aussi arrivés ! Sans plus attendre, présentons-les.

 _Ici la voix. C'est en Russie, à Moscou, que la vois fait la connaissance de Damian. Taciturne, froid, ce homme parle très peu de lui ..._  
 _Damian, pourra t-on en apprendre un peu plus sur toi au cours de l'aventure ?_

\- ...

 _Hum ... Bon ... passons au suivant. C'est de Chine que nous vient le prochain candidat, Chi-yun. Ce jeune garçon âgé d'une douzaine d'années aide ses parents à gérer leur restaurant. Malgré son jeune âge, il est très mûr, sérieux, et est particulièrement intelligent et malin._

\- Les autres candidats ont intérêts à faire attention à eux ... Je vais discrètement m'infiltrer dans leur vie, comme un serpent, et je découvrirai leurs secrets un à un, sans qu'il ne voient rien ...

 _Bien, Damian, Chi-yun, vous pouvez dès à présent pénétrer dans la maison des secrets._

\- Attention, un nouveau secret va vous être révélé ! ... " **je suis là juste pour le fun"** ? Hum. Sûrement une panne d'inspiration de la part des productrices ... Bref. Nos deux prochains candidats, qui eux aussi partagent un secret commun, viennent d'arriver.

 _C'est à Shengaï, toujours en Chine, que la voix à croisé la route de Meï-Meï, une jeune professeur, et de Xao Chin, l'acteur chinois le plus populaire auprès des jeunes femmes ... Ces deux jeunes gens se sont rencontrés et une trouvé l'amour en se croisant à l'arrêt de bus (so romantic ! *Q*), et depuis, ils sont inséparables. Mais pour l'aventure, ils devront faire semblant de ne pas se connaître..._  
 _Pourront-ils tenir le coup ?_

\- Je suis habituée à ce que les filles lui courent après, et je ne dois pas réagir à cause des médias. J'y arriverai, dit Meï-Meï.

J _'espère ... Meï-Meï, Xao-Chin, vous pouvez rentrez dans la maison des secrets._  
 _Pendant que nos nouveaux candidats font connaissance avec ceux déjà présents, la voix va vous révéler deux nouveaux secret ... Je souffre de troubles de la personnalité ._ **Je suis femme/homme de ménage.**

\- ... Bon, dépêchons, il reste encore quelque candidats à présenter. D'ailleurs, le prochain, vient d'arriver ...

Les cris hystériques du public redoublèrent d'intensité.

 _Ici la voix. Voici Nyle, jeune homme résidant en Russie, qu'il a rejoint après avoir quitté la douce chaleur de son pays d'origine à ses 5 ans. Ce beau gosse a un caractère bien ... trempé. Autoritaire, égocentrique, narcissique, hautain, certainement égoïste et calculateur, il a néanmoins beaucoup de succès auprès de la gente féminine ( et masculine ). Mais... il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas que des défaut. Il peut faire preuve d'une concentration et d'une application extrême, et il réussit toujours ce qu'il entreprend. Il est actuellement étudiant en informatique, et il est très doué._

\- Nan ! Fallait pas le dire ! hurla le rouquin, outré.

 _Pourquoi ? Est-ce là ton secret ?_

\- Non ... mais faut pas le dire quand même ... je vais passer pour un gros geek !

 _Désolé. Mais bon, la voix sais que tu es habile pour manipuler les gens et mentir, cette simple information qui m'a échappé ne devrait pas te gêner pour protéger ton secret ... ?_

\- Pfff. Pas du tout. Mais mon secret sera tout de même dur à cacher ... j'y peux rien, je l'ai dans le sang ...

 _Parviendras-tu à le garder durant toute l'aventure ?_

\- Bien sûr, après tout, je réussi tout ce que j'entreprends... je garderai mon secret et gagnerai l'aventure. C'est tout simple. Je vais juste faire comme d'habitude .. tous les mener par le bout du nez.

 _Ah ah, voilà un candidat intéressant ... mais déjà, voici le suivant ! Ryuto, né en Afghanistan, réside maintenant en France où il est étudiant en littérature. Ce jeune homme est doux, gentil, souriant, joyeux ..._

\- Oh, arrêtez, pas tant que ça, fit-il, gêné, en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

 _... en bref, adorable. Luisante sous la lumière de projecteur, la rougeur de ses joues s'alliait parfaitement avec l'air étonné et enfantin de ses yeux, qui paraissait encore plus naïfs et innocents que les prunelles du lapin blanc, tenu entre les mains du jeune hommes et qui faisait à merveille ressortir la blancheur de ses cheveux, et la tâche rouge que l'on retrouvait dans le sang coulant de sa main (oui, le lapin l'avait mordu...)._

\- C'est pas vrai ! Je peux être très méchant si je veux ! dit le petit à la mèche rouge d'un air assuré.

 _Il a peur des araignées ... Ryuto commença à s'affoler ... de grosses gouttes de suer perlaient sur son front._

\- Ha ha, n'importe quoi, j'ai peur de rien moi, dit-il avec un sourcil froncé.

 _...Il dort encore avec son doudou et la lumière allumée ..._

\- Faites taire cette voix ! cria le jeune garçon en courant dans tous les sens ( sûrement pour essayer de trouver ladite voix, qui, étant juste une voix, ne se trouve certainement pas sur scène ). Il finit par glisser sur une peau de banane ( qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ?! ) et s'écrasa au sol.

 _Bon, je vais m'arrêter là. Ryuto, Nyle, entrez dans la maison des secrets. Nyle entra tranquillement, sûr de lui, tandis que Ryuto se fit traîner jusqu'à la porte et jeté dans la maison avec un coup de pied aux fesses._

[ Petite page de publicité ... Si vous avez besoin de pub pour votre blog ou une fiction en particulier, ou n'importe quoi, même les paniers de Yoplait, c'est ici ( si vous voulez qu'on vous fasse de la pub, demandez en commentaire ]

* * *

-Bienvenue à Secret Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey Story !

La voie du présentateur, comme à son habitude enjouée et pleine d'entrain, clamait avec un enthousiasme des plus le début du jeu télévisé.  
Hélas pour lui, son excès de vitalité ne fut pas promptement récompensé. Ni même perçu ou accueillit.  
En effet, à son fervent appel répondit le grincement d'un grillon, entré on ne savait comment sur le plateau du jeu. Désemparé, le pauvre présentateur au foulard rouge regarda les gradins autour de lui.  
Personne.  
Depuis le retard accumulé de par la fainéantise *gifle* le TRAVAIL ACHARNE des créateurs du jeu, et peut-être de l'arrivée d'un éclair d'intelligence dans le crâne des spectateurs, le succès de l'émission avait fait un sacré flop.

Déçu et mélancolique, le jeune présentateur s'assit sur un des bancs vide des gradins, la tête dans les mains.

-Mon Dieu... Mais comment va-t'on faire pour rehausser notre côte ? Sans compter que je n'ai pas de nouvelles des candidats déjà entré dans la maison ! Je ne sais même pas s'ils ont eu assez à manger, depuis le temps qu'ils sont entré...

-Il y a un cannibale parmi eux...

-Ah oui, c'est vrai...

Se retourna vivement, l'homme au micro se dressa sur ses deux jambes à la recherche de la voie qu'il venait d'avoir entendue. Il était persuadé d'être seul ici ! Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?  
Fixant de ses deux prunelles brunes tremblante de peur la porte d'entrée du plateau, brandissant avec courage et témérité son micro, le jeune présentateur attendit la suite des événements.  
Très lentement, avec un grincement digne d'un film Hitchcock ou Kubrick, la porte s'ouvrit pour ne laisser place qu'à un amas de fumée opaque, semblant cacher une ombre dont on aurait su déterminer la taille...  
Effrayé, le présentateur trembla si vivement qu'il en laissa tomber son micro, qui tomba sur le sol dans un grincement encore plus strident et insupportable que celui de la porte quelques instants avant. Sursautant, il prit son courage à deux mains pour crier d'une voie suraiguë :  
-Qui... Qui va là ?...  
-Je suis derrière vous, vous savez...

Le présentateur se retourna une deuxième fois. Son pied rencontrant son micro fraîchement tombé et il se retrouva cul par dessus tête, alors qu'un regard imperceptible pesait sur lui.  
Il était difficile de déterminer la couleur des yeux de l'être en question. Cachés derrière une épaisse masse de cheveux tirant entre le rouge et le doré, seule certaines mèches écartées permettaient d'apercevoir un éclat d'or émanant d'une pupille minuscule. Quelque chose dans cet individu (on aurait su dire quoi...) faisait penser, véritablement...  
A un serpent...

 _Hm... Ici la voix, de retour après la pub. Voici Reiji, un candidat bien mystérieux sur lequel nous n'allons pas nous attarder, pas plus que pour le dernier candidat, Cycnus._  
 _Un jeune homme aux cheveux blanc et aux yeux remplis d'un noir intersidéral apparut aux côtés de l'homme serpent._  
 _Cycnus, Reiji, entrez dans la maison des secrets._  
 _Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent, puis la tension retomba un peu sur le plateau, laissant le public et le présentateur se remettre de ces deux apparitions mystérieuses._

\- Et bien voilà, c'était les derniers candidats. Nous allons à présent nous quitter, et nous nous retrouverons au prochain épisode de Secret Bey Story, où nous suivrons les premières interactions de nos chers candidats dans la maisons des secrets ! Avant votre série policière du soir, voici les derniers secrets : **Je suis un psychopathe repenti, Je suis un maître en Arts Martiaux** et **Je suis né dans un zoo.** Bonne soirée à tous et à la prochaine fois, dans Secret Bey Story !

* * *

Voilà, pour les gens qui ont réussi à tenir jusqu'ici. Voici une petite liste de tous les secrets, si vous voulez commencer à enquêter de votre côté

\- Je suis un homme == Dynamis  
\- Nous sommes un faux couple == Wales et Sophie  
\- Je suis prince d'Egypte == ?  
\- Je suis dealer == ?  
\- Je suis cannibale == ?  
\- Je suis un ancien terroriste == ?  
\- Je viens d'une autre planète == ?  
\- Je suis nymphomane == ?  
\- Je suis analphabète et illettré == ?  
\- Nous sommes frères et soeur jumeaux == King et Hikaru  
\- Nous sommes en couple == Meï-Meï et Xao-Chin  
\- Je souffre de troubles de la personnalité == ?  
\- Je suis homme/femme de ménage == ?  
\- Je suis un psychopathe repenti. == ?  
\- Je suis né dans un zoo. == ?  
\- Je suis là juste pour le fun. == ?  
\- Je suis un maître en Arts Martiaux. == ?


End file.
